The invention relates to a process container with cooling elements and with at least one refractory cladding layer applied on the inner side of a metallic container casing, whereby each cooling element comprises a base plate and at least one cooling channel connected to this in a heat-conducting manner, the ends of which in each case exhibit a connection arrangement for the connection to the cooling channel of an adjacent cooling element.
The refractory claddings of metallic containers must be resistant to the effects of molten melts and slags, and also have an insulating effect, so that the container casing remains cool enough and therefore sufficiently load-bearing. The wear on the claddings, which is often considerable, can be reduced by cooling.
Cooling elements for electric melting furnaces are known, which form a substantial static constituent part of the container wall structure, inasmuch as they represent relatively large, rigid plate elements and are in fixed connection with the fire-resistant cladding layer applied directly on their inner side. Examples of such cooling elements can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,668, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,922, WO 02/27042, or WO 02/081757. The dimensions of such a cooling element amount, for example, according to the details in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,922, to 1.71 m×6.10 m, and the thickness of its base plate 16 mm.
The frequently used cooling technique for the container wall by means of external water sprinkling has the disadvantage of water losses and the depositing of limescale and impurities. The principle is also known of welding cooling pipes onto the container casing. As a result of this, however, cracks may occur in the container casing, through which the cooling water penetrates into the cladding layer.
The invention is based on the object of providing a process container of the aforementioned type which can be manufactured with relatively low effort and therefore economically and can also be refurbishment of an existing process container, and which, due to a reduction of the wear on its refractory cladding, will allow for a longer period of operation until the next repair of the cladding.